Swivels for transport of fluids are used in several connections. The simplest and most frequently used swivels occur, for example, in applications in vacuum cleaners. According to U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,059, a swivel is previously known, the task of which is to introduce particles into a swivel, which particles may be used in a jet beam for cutting purposes. According to U.S. Pat. No. 5,895,077, a swivel is previously known for use in offshore applications. The object of the known swivel is to serve as a coupling which can be divided into two parts in a fast an simple way, while at the same time offering an efficient and reliable seal between the parts. To this end, the known swivel is composed of a female part and a male part, which are rotatably arranged inside each other. The two parts adjoin each other along a substantially cylindrical cut surface. Both parts are arranged with inner channels for flowing fluids and have annular slots in the surfaces facing each other. Between these slots, the male part is provided with sealing rings which are operated by hydraulic means.
The known swivels constitute relatively complicated designs with a plurality of parts which must be made with high precision. The known swivels are also relatively heavy.